Talk:The Temple in the Sand/@comment-29474392-20161008233342
I think this is an Event that should have run longer. I came into it excited that there was not only a dark buffer, but you could use stolen treasure to buy two of the stolen necklaces to make her stronger. All seemed easy. I planned on 2 Captain Saurva's, 1 Saurva and would think about any others that dropped. Only, my drop rates weren't great. I've been taking it easy this event, so not using up resources. I've fought Saurva 280 times with only one drop and Batur 450 with 6 drops. This means unless 1 more Saurva and 2 more Batur miraculously drop in the next 2 days, I'll have to decide whether to use my stolen treasure for 2 stolen necklaces and keep one for when Batur/Saurva return or have a second dark buffer which would be really useful. I know many other people are struggling with similar decisions. Probably like myself missing the cards dropping when the heart fills and (though I never thought I'd miss this) those extra copies for ranking rewards. Letta has dropped well for most people, and I've been fortunate with her. I do like that you can use the stolen treasure to get a copy of her. Great for players who only have her drop once, or don't have her drop at all and would like 1 copy. Initially I thought it was interesting being able to win Leona through the witch gate and Rikayu through EH. Good cards and easy for intermediate players to get. But in reality, that too is more difficult than usual. Despite going through a lot of witchgates, no Leona dropped for me and there was no chance of making her out of SR's. And in EH there's no Rikayu in Chains. Just more of useless Leviathon. Why is Leviathon even in this event? I kind of feel like all these great cards are possible but just out of reach. Like the Stolen treasures. Great to have them layered, so some are more difficult than others. But did they have to make them impossible? I'm talking the progress points reward here. You'd definately have to spend to get that. I'm sure if I did use my resources, I could well have had more Baturs/Saurva's drop but again, there's no certainty. Same with going through more witchgates and it may not matter how many times I go through EH, it sounds like there's some kind of error with RIC as she's not dropping for anyone. At any rate, regardless of my griping at not getting all the Captain Saurva's I'd wanted, it's been an interesting event. Kind of like the old events, but not. Very dependant upon RNG, but again making at least 6 stolen treasures achievable for most players so that getting a HUR Saurva or Captain Saurva or an UR Letta is possible for most of us. Shall be interesting to see what the next Event holds an I'm keen to learn more about Thor's Hammer.